


Золотое яблоко

by Abygael



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кид-фик. После ссоры с мужем Аманда пакует вещи и отправляется на Землю, забирая с собой сына и надеясь, что хотя бы на нее родине он найдет друзей. Спок в этом не так уверен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотое яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Реверс 2014 по заявке "We're wild" артера Uchiha Sasuke

Спок сидел в своей комнате, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться на домашнем задании, но голоса родителей доносились до него даже через стену, а его вулканскому слуху было и так несложно разобрать почти каждое слово.  
\- Спока ждет справедливое наказание. Я не вижу логических причин его поступка, и в его возрасте подобная потеря контроля недопустима. – раздавался строгий голос его отца.  
\- Не видишь логики? – возмущенный голос матери взвился в родительской спальне, почти сразу же сменившись яростным шепотом. – А для меня она очевидна! - Голос ее понизился, и стало невозможно разобрать следующие слова.  
\- Жена, я не понимаю тебя.  
\- Ты и собственного сына не понимаешь! Ты прекрасно знаешь, с чем Спок сталкивается каждый день в школе, и не надо делать такое каменное лицо!   
\- Частота подобных… инцидентов только доказывает, что Споку нужно практиковаться в логике.  
\- Господи боже мой, Сарек, ты только послушай себя! Спок и так старается больше других, пытаясь доказать тебе и всем остальным, что он достоин считаться чистокровным вулканцем…   
\- Но он им не является. – Резонно заметил отец, и Спок сжался у себя на кровати от того, как холодно прозвучали эти слова.  
\- Вот именно! Он наполовину человек, Сарэк! Позволь ему быть собой хотя бы иногда! Он не может подавлять часть себя постоянно!   
Спок закрыл глаза и обхватил колени руками. Мама ошибается. Он может. Он должен. Он будет подчиняться правилам логики, он подавит все эмоции, он докажет всем, что он – настоящий вулканец, и что его мать никогда не была… - Спок закусил саднящую губу, почувствовав во рту привкус меди.  
\- Однако именно его человеческая часть является причиной всех его… неудач.   
Спок слышал, как Аманда тихо ахнула и на какой-то момент воцарилась звенящая тишина.   
\- Поверить не могу, что слышу это от тебя. Помнится, совсем не это ты говорил, когда тебя убеждали, что твоя человеческая половинка принесет тебе одни проблемы! Знаешь что? Меня от всего этого тошнит!  
Дверь хлопнула, и Спок услышал быстрые шаги по лестнице.   
Затем – тишина.  
  
Ужин проходил в гнетущей атмосфере. Молчала Аманда, обычно являвшаяся главным создателем уюта за столом, как обычно, молчал Сарэк, и Спок вяло ковырял в тарелке салат, когда вдруг Аманда громко поставила кружку на стол.  
\- Мы со Споком завтра улетаем на Землю.  
\- Жена? – переспросил Сарэк, на его лице читалось удивление.  
\- Я уже переговорила с учителями, Спок опережает программу на полгода, поэтому ничего не случится, если у него будут небольшие каникулы. В Канаде в это время как раз лето.  
\- Я не…  
\- Это была не просьба, муж. А констатация факта. Споку нужен отдых от школы. А мне – от тебя. – С этими словами женщина поднялась из-за стола и вышла, успев коснуться и взлохматить волосы Спока.  
Все было решено.  
  
И теперь Спок с любопытством смотрел на небольшой бело-зеленый особнячок, утопающий в кронах деревьев и принадлежавший его бабушке по матери.   
Двери были открыты – их ждали, и Спок, пропустивший мать вперед, мог видеть, как она обнимается с пожилой пухлой женщиной, чьи седые волосы, забранные в высокий пучок, больше напоминали странный головной убор.  
Спок тихо вошел внутрь, оглядывая просторное помещение зала с камином, и не заметив, какой взгляд бросила на него бабушка. Зато он все слышал.  
\- Полувулканец… - женщина обняла дочь и вздохнула. – Аманда, тебе всегда нужно было выбрать самый сложный путь. Ты знаешь, что я не одобряла твой выбор, но…   
\- Так вот как выглядит мой дорогой племянник! – Звонкий голос отвлек уже напрягшегося Спока и он поднял глаза на высокую молодую женщину в кожаной куртке. – Привет! Мы с тобой незнакомы, но я твоя тетя Лори, младшая сестра твоей мамы. Я бы, конечно, сделала этот ваш вулканский та’ал – Аманда меня научила-таки, представляешь? Но мне гораздо приятнее сделать вот так! – и, резко наклонившись, девушка крепко обняла Спока, звонко чмокнув в щеку.   
Мальчик пошатнулся и поспешно поднял щиты, скрываясь от бешеного урагана эмоций, которым была тетя Лори, но все эти эмоции – он успел почувствовать – были радостными. Она действительно была рада его видеть.   
Спок кивнул и поприветствовал тетю та’алом.  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, тетя Лори.  
\- Ой, какой вежливый! Сразу видно – настоящий маленький вулканец! Мам, в следующий раз выйду за вулканца я! – Крикнула она матери и тут же опять улыбнулась Споку. – Ну что, пойдем, покажу тебе твою комнату?   
  
Последующие дни были чередой сплошных празднеств – Спока представляли родне, которую он никогда не видел, и не все из родственников были действительно ему рады. Спок знал, что мама взяла его на землю, надеясь, что хотя бы здесь его примут, но очередной фальшиво улыбающийся родич, забывший, насколько у вулканцев хороший слух, убеждал его, что и здесь он не найдет себе места.  
Пожалуй, самым ярким исключением из правил была его тетя Лори. Внешне она была очень похожа на Аманду, но гораздо неугомоннее. Спок мог слабо представить себе свою мать, прыгающую классики на одной ноге, но тетя Лори могла помочь составить себе представление.  
И Спок действительно чувствовал исходящее от нее теплое чувство. Но тетя не всегда его понимала, порой ее было слишком много, и тогда Аманда, вовремя подмечающая, когда Споку нужен был отдых от громкой компании, она отвлекала сестру на себя. Та охотно переключалась.  
Спок тихо качнул головой, подавив улыбку.  
Тетя Лори была очень… общительной.  
  
В очередной раз ища тишины, Спок вышел на улицу погулять, взяв с собой падд с книгами. Он действительно обгонял программу на несколько месяцев, однако запускать учебу все равно не следовало. Он неторопливо шел по улице и оглядывался в поисках места, где можно было бы присесть, пока не увидел небольшой сквер с раскидистыми деревьями. Корни одного такого как раз образовывали удобное для сидения места и Спок направился туда. Устроившись между корнями, он погрузился в чтение и полностью увлекся предметом, пока на него не упала чья-то тень.   
\- Эй, это мое место.   
Спок поднял голову – над ним стоял мальчик-землянин приблизительно одного с ним возраста, золотистые волосы были растрепаны, синие глаза недовольно мерили непрошеного гостя взглядом. Спок подавил вздох и выключил падд. Ему не хотелось столкновений с местными детьми. Ему, как бы горько это ни звучало, хватало подобных стычек на Вулкане.   
\- Прошу прощения, я не заметил, что это место кем-то помечено. Я сейчас же уйду.  
Спок встал и отряхнул свою робу, собираясь удалиться, как вдруг мальчик удержал его за рукав, выглядел он неуверенным.  
\- Постой… не обязательно уходить. Ты… ты же вулканец, верно?  
\- Да. Меня зовут Спок. – настороженно ответил мальчик.  
\- Ух ты, круто! – землянин неожиданно широко улыбнулся. – А меня зовут Джим, Джим Кирк! Необычно встретить в этой дыре Вулканца! Я сразу понял, что ты не местный. Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я гощу у своих родственников. – терпеливо ответил Спок, не сводя взгляда с пальцев Джима, все еще удерживающих его за рукав.  
\- Ой, да, прости. – Мальчик отпустил руку и снова улыбнулся. – Я что-то не припомню, чтоб тут по соседству жили вулканцы!  
Спок снова напрягся, но не видя смысла лгать, ответил честно.  
\- Моя мать – с Земли.  
\- Правда? – Синие глаза широко распахнулись от удивления. – Круто! Значит, у тебя два дома! Можешь жить на Вулкане, а когда надоест, на Земле! Я бы многое отдал, чтобы отсюда выбраться. – Он пнул камешек и снова улыбнулся – Спок был поражен, насколько часто этот землянин улыбается.   
\- Оставайся. Я серьезно. Тут в этих корнях места много. Я сюда тоже прихожу почитать, когда надоедает с пацанами шататься. Иногда хочется уединения.  
\- Почему ты предлагаешь мне остаться? – подозрительно спросил Спок, еще не веря, что этот незнакомый землянин так искренне ему улыбается.  
Джим Кирк хмыкнул и как-то вдруг посерьезнел.  
\- У тебя грустный взгляд. И я решил, что буду уж совсем последней скотиной, если прогоню тебя отсюда. Ну, знаешь, у всех бывают плохие дни, черные полосы в жизни, все дела. А мне не жалко.   
Спок медленно кивнул и опустился на землю, а Джим Кирк, ослепительно улыбнувшись, примостился рядом и достал из рюкзака книгу.  
\- Читал «Дон Кихота»?  
\- Нет.   
\- Мне нравится, только главного героя немного жалко, он такой… наивный, что ли?  
Спок завороженно коснулся листов – настоящей бумажной книги, не электронной!  
\- Хочешь, потом дам почитать?   
Вулканец мог только молча кивнуть.  
  
Джиму Кирку было десять лет, его старший брат ушел из дома, а сам Джим поссорился с отчимом и чуть было не свалился в карьер в угнанной машине, после чего мать забрала его из-под опеки отчима. Но ей надо было возвращаться во флот, и Джим был отправлен на лето к маминой подруге Кэти. У себя, в Айове, он был таким же изгоем, как Спок. Но здесь он уже успел завести себе друзей, и хотя гостил в Канаде пока всего месяц, он уже знал все закоулки маленького городка, как свои пять пальцев.  
Они читали вместе до самого вечера, периодически подглядывая друг к другу в книжки, а вечером Джим показал Споку город, проведя экскурсии по самым интересным местам. Напоследок он показал свой дом.  
\- Я тут живу, видишь? Совсем недалеко от вас. Можно будет зайти как-нибудь ко мне, у меня здесь много книг, я забрал с собой из дома, чтобы этот подонок Фрэнк ничего с ними не сделал. С него станется их продать или чего похуже… Ну что, до завтра? – Джим улыбнулся и махнул рукой.  
\- До завтра? – переспросил Спок, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Ну да. Завтра. Увидимся?   
\- Да. – Спок почувствовал, как сердце его бьется быстрее. Кажется, он все-таки нашел… друга.   
  
  
  
  
На следующее утро, когда Спок спустился в зал, он застал Джима весело болтающим с его матерью.  
\- Джим? – удивленно спросил он, не ожидая, что землянин сдержит слово.  
\- Привет! Я же сказал, что зайду за тобой! Собирайся скорее и пойдем, солнце уже высоко!   
Спок поспешно съел завтрак, к нему за столом присоединился и Джим, а затем мальчики отправились на улицу.  
\- У тебя клевая мама! Пойдем, хочу тебе кое-что показать. – Джим приглашающе махнул рукой и пошел по дороге , уводившей прочь от города.  
\- Что именно? – Спок заинтересованно склонил голову, предвкушая новую экскурсию.   
\- О, тебе понравится, обещаю.   
Спок решил довериться другу и пошел следом, тем более, что ни одна из вчерашних экскурсий, предложенных Джимом, не оказалась скучной.  
Они петляли дворами и полузабытыми улочками, пока, наконец, не дошли до окраины города. Джим взлез на крышу чьего-то сарая по забытой хозяевами лестнице и поманил Спока.  
\- Давай, иди сюда.  
Вулканец полез следом, цепляясь одеянием за торчащие из грубо сколоченной лестницы гвозди.  
\- Хм… надо подобрать будет тебе нормальную одежку, а то в этой твоей робе толком не полазишь даже, зацепишься еще где-нибудь – и рухнешь. У нас так Гэри руку сломал, когда падал с забора, если б комбезом не цепанулся – был бы цел. – Джим пожал плечами и помог Споку подтянуться на крышу. – Гляди!  
Спок послушно посмотрел вдаль. Здесь город кончался, и начиналось золотое море полей, в которых, подобно островам, зеленели курчавые кроны кустарника, а еще дальше, огороженные высоким забором, зеленели огромные сады каких-то плодовых деревьев – Спок глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал сладковатый свежий запах, который принес ветер. Краем глаза мальчик заметил, что Джим сделал то же самое.  
\- Пошли. Вблизи вид гораздо приятнее, поверь мне. – Хитро улыбнулся Джим и спрыгнул с крыши в кучу ветоши, так кстати оказавшуюся снизу. Спок предпочел более традиционный способ спуска.  
Дорога до сада заняла около пятнадцати минут, и все это время они с Джимом болтали обо всем на свете – хотя на самом деле, говорил в основном Джим, а Спок внимательно слушал, иногда соглашаясь или возражая, но Джиму, похоже, и этого было достаточно.  
\- Ты не умеешь рыбачить? Нет? О, я тебя научу! Мы обязательно сходим на реку! Что? Ты и плавать не умеешь? Серьезно?  
\- Вулкан – пустынная планета, там не так много настолько глубоких водоемов, чтобы в них можно было плавать.   
\- Вот не повезло! Ничего, завтра тогда точно пойдем на реку – круче, конечно, было бы съездить на океан, но да ничего. На безрыбье – и рак рыба.  
\- Насколько я слышал, рак – членистоногое животное класса ракообразных. Я не понимаю, как рак может быть рыбой? – Спок озадаченно посмотрел на своего спутника – Джим заливался хохотом.  
\- Ох, Спок, ты… Это идиома. Она означает… ладно, не важно, я потом объясню. А, вот и пришли.  
Джим схватил Спока за рукав и потащил к старому деревянному забору почти в человеческий рост.   
\- Так, где-то тут была доска на одном гвозде, я помню… на прошлой неделе же лазали, неужели старик заделал уже? – бормотал Джим, отпустив Спока и ощупывая широкие доски, похожие все одна на другую. – в следующий раз надо будет пометить краской… А! Вот, нашел! – Джим с торжествующей ухмылкой отодвинул штакетник и приглашающе махнул рукой. – Пошли скорей!  
\- Джим, ты уверен, что нам сюда можно? – осторожно спросил вулканец.  
\- Да, конечно, мы сто раз так делали, просто до главных ворот пилить и пилить – так быстрее.  
Спок с сомнением поднял бровь, решив на этот раз не спрашивать, зачем нужно что-то пилить, чтобы добраться до главных ворот, и аккуратно переступил через поперечную планку, оказавшись внутри яблоневого сада.   
Спок принюхался – пахло чем-то сладким и немного медовым, деревья, посаженные рядами, склонились под тяжестью крупных спелых плодов.  
\- Здорово, да? Не стой как столб, пошли скорей! Самое вкусное дальше! Да и тут все объели в основном.   
Спок огляделся и отстраненно подивился изобилию сада. Если это – «все объели», то как много плодов тут было раньше?  
\- Мне эту дыру Дэн показал, они с ребятами сюда который год наведываются. Пацаны говорят, год урожайный, в прошлом совсем не так было, а сейчас завались яблок, у тети Кэт в саду тоже есть, но там совсем не то. Смотри! – Джим кивнул налево и Спок послушно повернул голову. – Вон там огромные красные, а если долго идти направо, то там ряды зеленых. Ага... Старик Пайк тут их много насадил, но он на даче редко живет, говорят, он что ли из флотских, а за садом ухаживает садовник… О! Пришли!  
Перед мальчишками выросли очередные ряды яблонь, на этот раз чуть выше тех которые они видели раньше, яблок на этих деревьях было немного, но зато какие они были! Огромные, золотистые, источающие одуряющий медовый аромат…  
\- Я хочу вон то! – Джим указал на особо крупный плод, раскачивающийся на верхушке ближайшего дерева. – Спорим, я его первый достану? Держу пари, ты никогда не лазил по деревьям!   
\- Не думаю, что в технологии лазания по деревьям есть что-то сложное. – Спок поднял бровь и подошел к дереву, оценивая высоту и крепость веток, просчитывая путь к верхушке, в то время как землянин уже полез наверх, то и дело соскальзывая вниз, но каждый раз каким-то чудом не падая. Спок вздохнул и, ухватившись за первую толстую ветку, начал карабкаться вверх. Как он и думал – в этом не было ничего сложного, немного расчетов – и ты наверху. До искомого яблока было, увы, не дотянуться – слишком уж тонкие ветки там были, но были плоды и пониже, и Джим, добравшийся до последней более-менее крепкой ветки одновременно со Споком, сразу же сорвал одно и впился в него зубами. По подбородку мальчика потек сладкий сок, синие глаза закрылись от удовольствия.  
\- Ммм… Попвобуй, Шпок. Ошень фкусно. – Проговорил он с набитым ртом, ничуть не смущаясь дурных манер.   
Спок сорвал ближайшее яблоко и, покрутив его в руках, аккуратно надкусил – глаза его раскрылись от удивления. – Сладкое.  
\- А то! Старик знает, как ухаживать за садом.  
\- Кстати об этом, Джим… - осторожно начал Спок. – Ты, кажется, говорил, что сад принадлежит некому мистеру Пайку? Он не будет возражать, что мы употребляем плоды с его яблонь?   
\- Не будет, если не узнает об этом. – Хмыкнул Джим, проглатывая очередной кусок. – Да ты ешь!  
Спок шокированно уставился на мальчика, затем с ужасом перевел взгляд на надкушенное яблоко, словно оно на его глазах превратилось в ле-матью.  
\- Джим… мы… воруем?!  
Джим, заметив беспокойство друга, потянулся к нему и сжал плечо, стараясь сам не упасть с ветки.  
\- Хэй, Спок? Ты что, не слышал выражения «Если от много взять немножко, то это не грабеж, а дружеская дележка!»? Мы не воруем! Мы просто дружески берем взаймы у мистера Пайка и его садовника пару яблок! Посмотри, сколько их тут вокруг! Они вдвоем ну никак все тут не съедят!  
Спок с сомнением покосился на Джима, нахмурив брови.  
\- Взять взаймы подразумевает возвращение предмета назад, Джим…   
\- Ох, ну ты и зануда, ну хорошо, мы как бы просим мистера Пайка дать нам парочку яблок - он от этого точно не обеднеет - и он нам их как бы дает.  
\- Тогда почему бы действительно не попросить? – язвительно спросил Спок, подняв одну бровь и воззрившись на Джима с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
\- Ох, сраный боже, Спок! – Джим закатил глаза и отправил огрызок яблока в полет. – Так кайф весь поломается!  
\- Кайф?..  
\- Забей!   
\- Забить?.. Что забить? – Спок непонимающе воззрился на друга, отчего Джим покатился со смеху и чуть не упал с яблони.  
\- Господи, Спок, ты – супер! Короче, расслабься и ешь свое яблоко, все будет в порядке.  
Спок еще раз с сомнением покосился на Джима, но внял совету и собрался уже сделать второй укус, как вдруг откуда-то снизу раздался возмущенный крик.  
\- Ах вы чертовы дети! Слезайте немедленно! Слезайте сейчас же! А ну как я…  
\- Садовник! Валим!!! – завопил Джим и, дернув Спока, кубарем скатился с ветки, на которой сидел, заодно стащив вулканца.   
\- Ты же говорил, что все будет в порядке! – выдохнул Спок, сваливаясь следом.  
\- Я соврал!  
Чудом приземлившись без переломанных рук и ног, мальчик схватил Спока за руку и рванул к заветной дыре в заборе, петляя между деревьев и задыхаясь от хохота.  
Спок бежал следом, и тепло-золотые эмоции счастья, ощущения свободы и радости вливались в него через контакт их сцепленных пальцев. Спок хотел было сказать Джиму, что вулканцы – тактильные телепаты, но тогда землянин отпустил бы его руку и все эти легкие светлые чувства, так непохожие на темный тяжелый узел его собственных эмоций, которые он постоянно был вынужден подавлять на Вулкане, ушли… и Спок промолчал, позволяя себе чувствовать, как летучий смех Джима покалывает ему пальцы.  
  
Наконец, они оторвались от преследователя и юркнули в дыру в заборе, после чего пробежали еще немного и только тогда Джим отпустил ладонь Спока.  
Отдышавшись и насмеявшись вдоволь, мальчик вытянул руку со сжатым кулаком и улыбнулся, глядя на вулканца, тот неуверенно уставился на Джима: что он от него хочет?   
\- Ну же, Спок, давай!  
\- Что дать? - не понял вулканец.  
\- Ну, ударь кулаком по моему. Только не сильно! - спохватился сразу Джим. Спок сделал, как велено, и поднял глаза на друга.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Оу, ну, это, - бросился сразу объяснять Джим, - вроде как знак товарищества. А есть еще "дай пять".  
\- А это как?   
Джим заметил, как в глазах у Спока разгорается интерес, и улыбнулся еще шире.   
\- Ну, это когда ты вытягиваешь руку ладонью вверх, вот так, а другой шлепает своей ладонью по твоей.- И Джим резко ударил по ладони Спока, отчего тот вздрогнул - чувствительные нервные окончания в руке сразу отозвались болью. - А это обычно означает успешное завершение дела, ну или тоже своего рода знак дружбы.  
Спок спрятал саднящую ладонь от греха подальше, но боль была достойной платой за знание: Джим считал его своим другом!   
Вулканец робко улыбнулся и протянул Джиму сжатый кулак. Восторженно-удивленное выражение на лице Джима стоило всех сегодняшних неприятностей. Землянин с радостью вернул жест и неверяще покачал головой.  
\- Не думал, что ты умеешь улыбаться!  
\- Я не улыбался. - Спок быстро спрятал руки за спину и, развернувшись, направился в сторону городка.  
\- А что я тогда видел? - Джим вприпрыжку отправился следом.  
\- Мимические судороги.  
\- То, что я видел, НЕ было мимическими судорогами. Ты улыбался.  
\- Я НЕ улыбался.  
\- Я все видел!   
\- Это обман зрения.  
\- А вот и нет!   
\- А вот и да.  
\- А вот и нет!   
\- А вот и да!  
\- Ты врешь!  
\- Вулканцы никогда не врут, это нелогично.  
\- Ты вулканец только наполовину, значит, ты можешь врать!  
\- Я не…  
\- Давай в город наперегонки? - и Джим, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул по дороге - Споку не оставалось ничего, кроме как побежать следом.  
  
  
  
Домой дети добрались уже ближе к вечеру, Джим проводил Спока до дома, и когда Аманда открыла дверь, то ее взгляду предстали двое чумазых детей, ничуть не отличавшихся от тех, что носились по улицам городка каждый день.  
\- Бог мой, Спок, это что, ссадины? – Удивленно спросила она, но сразу же ответил Джим, выпалив:  
\- Мы грабили сад старика Пайка.  
\- Вот как? – Аманда вопросительно подняла брови, и Джим подумал, что знает, от кого Спок унаследовал эту привычку.   
\- Это он заставил меня сказать. – Джим кисло покосился на вулканца, чьи уши позеленели, как весенняя травка. – Всю дорогу только об одном и говорил.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, сад мистера Пайка не сильно пострадал он налета двух голодных мальчишек. – Спокойно сказала женщина, но карие глаза ее хитро блеснули. – Джим, останешься на ужин?   
\- Да нет, спасибо, миссис Грейсон, мне уже пора – тетя Кэти будет волноваться. – Джим пожал плечами и тут же обезоруживающе улыбнулся Аманде. – Я возьму завтра Спока на речку? Я обещал научить его рыбачить! А еще Спок сказал, что не умеет плавать!   
\- Не имею ничего против. Я сама в вашем возрасте была превосходной пловчихой, и надо сказать, - Аманда заговорщически подмигнула мальчишкам, - на Вулкане я очень скучала по рекам.  
Джим подавил вздох, подумав, что Аманда соберется вместе с ними – ему нравилась миссис Грейсон, она была совсем не похожа на его маму, но даже несмотря на это, проводить время с друзьями и проводить время с друзьями под присмотром одного из родителей – две совсем разные вещи.  
Кажется, Аманда прочитала его мысли по лицу, потому что понимающе улыбнулась мальчику и сказала:  
\- Не беспокойтесь, можете гулять завтра до самого вечера, я все равно собиралась с Лори в поход по магазинам.   
Джим залился краской, но благодарно кивнул.  
\- Доброго вечера, миссис Грейсон. Пока, Спок!  
\- До свидания, Джим. – Спок изобразил та’ал и Джим, уже сбегающий по ступенькам, на миг притормозил и попытался придать своим пальцам подобие вулканского жеста, но почти сразу же махнул рукой и побежал дальше.  
\- Что, пойдем в дом? – Аманда взъерошила волосы сына и распахнула дверь, пропуская его внутрь.   
Вечером, когда Спок уже ложился спать, женщина пришла к нему в комнату пожелать спокойной ночи и выслушала весь рассказ о прошедшем дне и приключении мальчиков. Конечно, Сарэк никогда бы не стал так делать – у него были свои способы узнавать, что происходит с их сыном, но как много он терял!  
Наклонившись и целуя Спока на ночь, Аманда заговорщически улыбнулась маленькому вулканцу.  
\- И как? Понравилось тебе грабить сад? – прошептала она.  
Карие глаза блеснули в темноте, когда Спок так же тихо ответил:  
\- Да.  
  
  
  
  
Утро встретило Спока ясным солнцем, за окном щебетали земные птицы – мальчик прислушался к незнакомым звукам. Несмотря на кажущуюся какофонию, они не были неприятными.  
Спок быстро собрался и позавтракав, вышел на улицу – Джим его уже ждал, нетерпеливо пританцовывая у крыльца.   
\- Готов? Пошли! – Землянин опять взял Спока за руку и повел за собой.  
Вулканец внимательно посмотрел на друга, чувствуя через контакт неровное биение эмоций Джима – смутное раздражение и нетерпение, постепенно вытесняемое радостью от встречи и предвкушением похода на реку.  
\- Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил мальчик, но Джим только помотал головой.   
\- Ничего такого. Поссорился с ребятами, вот и все.  
\- Насколько мне известно, логичным разрешением ссоры обычно является извинение, приносимое одной из сторон?   
\- Ага. Или драка. Или люди просто уходят. – Мрачно пробормотал Джим, не глядя на Спока. Вулканец почувствовал, как в мыслях Джима промелькнуло что-то темное – и тут же пропало. Джим повернул голову и улыбнулся другу.  
\- Они хотели пойти в сад, но я сказал, что лучше пойду с тобой на реку. Некоторым это не понравилось. Но мне плевать, знаешь ли. – Джим крепко сжал руку Спока в своей и непокорно мотнул головой. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- Например? – охотно согласился Спок: он не хотел, чтобы Джиму было неприятно.  
\- Ну… расскажи мне о Вулкане! – синие глаза загорелись и Спок увидел в них такую же жажду знаний, какую ощущал в себе.  
\- Вулкан… - мальчик задумался, что рассказать, понимая, что Джиму, наверное, будут неинтересны сухие географические сводки. – Пустынная планета. У нас очень мало водоемов, поэтому ты не увидишь такого растительного изобилия, как на Земле, только в оазисах. Но животный мир развит ничуть не меньше… большинство из животных охотятся по ночам, потому что днем слишком жарко. В осенний период температура днем может достигать 42,3 градусов по Цельсию, а летом может достигать и пятидесяти…  
\- Ого! Нехилая у вас там парилка. – Хмыкнул Джим, представив себе огромную раскаленную планету.  
\- А ночами пустыня может быть очень холодной… звуки в песках разносятся далеко, и на окраинах города можно даже услышать крик ле-матьи, поймавшей добычу. У Вулкана нет спутника, как у Земли, но на небе почти всегда видно вторую планету-сестру, Т’Хут…  
… Так, в разговорах, они и сами не заметили, как дошли до реки. Она была не особо широкой – всего-то метров двадцать в ширину, однако для Спока даже такое количество свободно текущей воды было в новинку, и мальчик признал, что видеть изображения океанов и рек – совсем не то, что вживую.  
Джим тем временем уже скинул с себя одежду и пробовал пальцами ног воду.  
\- Отлично, самое то! – землянин поднял голову и увидел стоящего рядом Спока все еще в одежде. – А ты чего? Давай, раздевайся!  
Спок с сомнением покосился на друга.   
\- Да ладно, не дрейфь! Тут совсем слабое течение и я тебя поддержу!  
\- Я не боюсь. – Спок с достоинством медленно разделся, чувствуя, как Джим на него смотрит и ощущая, как начинают гореть его щеки. Прохладный ветер заставил его кожу на спине покрыться мурашками, и Спок обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь согреться.  
\- Вода – теплая, не беспокойся, я проверил.  
Спок осторожно сделал шаг и почувствовал, как холодная вода обожгла его ступни.  
\- Нет. – Мальчик покачал головой и отступил назад. – Прости Джим, я нахожу это не лучшей идеей.  
\- Да ладно тебе Спок, ты чего? Боишься?  
\- Я не боюсь. – Недовольно повторил Спок. – Однако температура этой воды далека от идеальной, и плотность костей вулканцев гораздо больше человеческой - мы весим больше, и я не уверен, что пресная вода выдержит… - он не успел договорить, как вдруг Джим резко толкнул его сзади и Спок, выдохнув от неожиданности, упал в воду.   
  
Вода дезориентировала – она обхватывала его со всех сторон, ее ледяные прикосновения заставили пальцы почти сразу онеметь, звуки доходили до него искаженными, а еще… еще… Спок забарахтался, пытаясь сделать хотя бы один глоток воздуха, но вокруг него сомкнулась глухая ледяная стена, сквозь которую он мог слышать ужасную какофонию эмоций других людей, обрывки информации, невыносимый белый шум… Спок закричал и вода сразу хлынула ему в рот, его хватило лишь на один мысленный вскрик:  
Джим!!!  
Он почти захлебнулся, когда вдруг чья-то твердая рука выдернула его на свет.  
\- Джим! - Спока трясло, он лишь слабо почувствовал, как друг обнимает его и ведет к берегу, перепуганный не меньше его самого.  
\- Спок! Ты как, в порядке? Что случилось? Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, тут же совсем мелко! Я только… Ты погоди, вот так, сядь…  
Спок дрожал на ветру, обхватив себя руками, а Джим схватил полотенце и начал его растирать, то и дело испуганно поглядывая на сильно позеленевшую кожу.  
\- Лучше? Ты погоди, я костер разведу…  
Спок поднял голову и заметил, как Джим шарится в рюкзаке, вываливая на свет божий все его разнообразное содержимое, в том числе и пачку сигарет.  
\- Нашел! – Джим торжественно потряс в воздухе зажигалкой и принялся быстро собирать сухие ветки, чтобы их запалить.   
\- Т-ты… к-куришь, Джим? – вулканец так сильно стучал зубами, что Джим не сразу его понял и лишь спустя несколько секунд качнул головой, еще раз обеспокоенно глянув на друга.  
\- Так, не всерьез. Ребята все покуривают, ну и я… Так, погоди, сейчас…   
\- Курение в-вредно для здоровья… ученые д-доказали, что…  
\- Все, больше не буду, видишь? Обещаю!  
Спок проследил взглядом траекторию пачки сигарет, пролетевшей мимо и шлепнувшейся в воду, и вздохнул.  
\- Джим, ты з-загрязняешь водную среду…  
Землянин издал нервный смешок, склонившись над кучкой сухих веток.   
\- Да зажигайся ты уже! – Зажигалка чиркнула еще раз и, наконец, пламя ухватилось язычком за ветки и начало медленно расползаться.  
\- Так, давай сюда. – Джим отбросил ставший ненужным инструмент и подвел Спока к разгорающемуся костерку, сев рядом и обхватив друга за плечи. Так они посидели несколько минут, и вулканец наконец почувствовал, как тепло разливается по его телу, правда, он не мог с уверенностью сказать – было ли это от костра или от того, что теплый бок Джима прижался к нему, а руки землянина обвивают его плечи.   
\- Так что случилось? – тихо спросил Джим, прижимаясь к Споку, чтобы тот поскорее согрелся.  
\- Вода оказалась… холоднее, чем я ожидал. И от неожиданности я потерял ориентацию… К тому же… оказалось, что через воду передаются эмоции всех, находящихся в ней, этого я тоже не ожидал. – Скрепя сердце признался Спок и замер, ожидая, когда до друга дойдет сказанное.   
\- То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что почувствовал все, что чувствуют те, кто зашел в воду? – Непонимающе переспросил Джим.  
\- Вулканцы – тактильные телепаты. Я не ожидал подобного эффекта, поэтому не поднял щиты как следует… - Спок напрягся, полагая, что Джим рассердится на него за то, что он скрывал свою телепатию, но мальчик только крепче сжал его плечи, и Спок почувствовал через прикосновение все тепло и поддержку, которые тот смог передать.   
\- Так вот что тебя так вышибло… блин, ты должен был мне сказать, Спок! Когда ты начал барахтаться и закричал, я так перепугался, подумал, может, у тебя настоящая водобоязнь и начался приступ или что-то такое… Извини пожалуйста!  
Спок кивнул и заставил себя улыбнуться одними уголками губ.  
\- Ссоры не было, Джим.   
\- Что? – Мальчик непонимающе поднял голову, но затем улыбка осветила его лицо, когда он вспомнил из утренний разговор. – Извинения нелогичны, да?   
\- Именно.   
Какое-то время они сидели молча, греясь на песке, затем Джим мельком глянул на друга и решительно встал.  
\- Ну, раз река – не наш вариант, то мы можем заняться чем-нибудь другим...  
\- Мы? Джим, ты пришел поплавать – я не хочу обременять тебя, я могу подождать на берегу, пока ты… - запротестовал Спок, но Джим только нахмурился.  
\- Конечно, «мы», Спок! Мы же друзья, верно? Как одно целое! Если ты не можешь плавать, ничего страшного, есть много всего другого, чем мы можем заняться вместе.   
\- Я хотел бы попробовать еще раз. – Тихо сказал вулканец, не отрывая взгляда от всполохов весело потрескивающего костерка.  
\- Уверен? – обеспокоенно спросил Джим. – Это не опасно?   
\- Уверен. – Твердо сказал Спок, поднимаясь и отряхивая песок с колен. – Я просто теперь буду знать, чего ждать, и подготовлюсь – усилю щиты и заставлю тело приспособиться к холодной температуре. Ты научишь меня плавать, Джим? – Спок вытянул кулак, глядя прямо в синие глаза друга.  
\- Еще спрашиваешь! – улыбка Джима, вернувшего жест, затмевала солнце.  
  
Следующие несколько часов они провели на реке, периодически вылезая к костерку погреться, а затем ныряя снова. Спок оказался способным учеником, а Джим – хорошим учителем, и после того, как вулканец преодолел страх, что вода его не удержит, он стал вполне сносно плавать.  
\- Ну, что, куда хочешь? – Спросил Джим, когда они как следует наплавались и обсохли.  
\- Я хочу яблок. – Ответил Спок с каменным лицом, но Джим рассмеялся, почти чувствуя, что его друг забавляется.   
\- Ну, яблок так яблок!   
\- Только на этот раз все будет по-моему. – Спокойно сказал Спок, одевая свою черную робу.  
\- Как скажешь… - Джим пристально смотрел, как его друг одевается и, наконец, вздохнул. – Нет, серьезно, надо тебе раздобыть джинсы. Как ты в этом ходишь?  
\- Это традиционная одежда для…  
\- Это был риторический вопрос. Пошли уже.  
  
Спустя час Джим неуверенно следовал за Споком по гравийной дорожке, ведущей через широкие ворота прямо к дому мистера Пайка через сад. Вулканец уверенно шагал впереди, задавая темп и Джим не мог отступить прямо сейчас, хотя ему было очень не по себе.  
Когда они подошли к дому, то увидели пожилого человека, подстригающего кусты. Как только он завидел их, то тут же собрался закричать, но удивленно замер – сколько он не гонял детей из сада, впервые кто-то из ребят шел к нему сам. Мужчина отложил секатор и прислонился спиной к дереву, хмуро разглядывая детей и ожидая, что же будет дальше.  
\- Простите, сэр. - Начал мальчик в странной робе, черные волосы едва-едва прикрывали кончики острых ушей.  
«Вулканский ребенок, здесь?» – подумал мужчина, но ничем не выказал своего удивления.   
\- Это вы, шалопаи, залезли тогда в мой сад? – строго вопросил он.  
\- Еще раз просим прощения, сэр. Меня… - вулканский мальчик странно посмотрел на золотоволосого ребенка сзади, - и моего друга… ввели в заблуждение. Нам сказали, что хозяин этого сада не будет возражать, если мы сорвем несколько яблок. Мы не собирались доставлять вам никаких неудобств, поэтому пришли извиниться.  
\- Вот как? – Недоверчиво хмыкнул мужчина, изучая мальчишек. Как минимум один из них чувствовал себя явно очень неловко, так что ему не особо верилось в эту историю… но ведь всем известно, что вулканцы не лгут, значит, и правда пришли извиняться… похоже, друг-вулканец, которого светловолосый воришка непонятно как завел, благотворно на него влияет.  
\- Мы бы извинились еще раньше, но вы погнались за нами, и мой друг вполне резонно испугался, после чего мы вынуждены были спасаться бегством. Мы еще раз просим у вас прощения. – Маленький вулканец церемонно поклонился и, заметив, что его друг так и стоит, дернул того за руку. Светловолосый мальчик немедленно склонил голову, синие глаза недобро сверкнули в сторону вулканца, но мальчишка промолчал.  
\- Хммм… - Мужчина сурово изучал детей, забавляясь про себя. – Ждите здесь. – Развернувшись, он ушел в дом, краем уха слыша, как блондин, не сдержавшись, шипит на своего друга:  
\- Какого черта, Спок? А если он сейчас полицию вызовет?  
\- Это будет его право. – Спокойно согласился маленький вулканец.  
\- Черт возьмииии… - Джим поднял голову и закрыл лицо руками. – Знал бы я, что тебе в голову придет…   
Через несколько секунд раздались шаги, и старик вернулся с пакетом в руках. Мужчина протянул пакет детям, которые тут же в него заглянули, а там…  
\- Яблоки! – выдохнул Джим. И все как на подбор спелые – красные, зеленые, желтые…  
\- Угостите семьи. А это – вам двоим. – И он вытащил из-за пазухи огромное золотое яблоко.  
Спок с Джимом удивленно переглянулись – не было никаких сомнений, это было оно, то самое, которое они с Джимом видели в первый раз!   
\- Спасибо, мистер!.. – две пары глаз благодарно уставились на мужчину, и тот неожиданно засмеялся.  
\- Кристофер Пайк. И мне не жалко яблок. Но никто почему-то не догадывается прийти и просто попросить. - Хозяин дома подмигнул им и махнул рукой. - Бедному Джеку приходится гонять детей каждый божий день, а в его возрасте это уже просто вредно для здоровья. А теперь идите. Делите «награбленное».   
\- Спасибо, сэр! – еще раз выдохнули дети хором.   
\- Наперегонки? – Джим хитро улыбнулся и, выхватив яблоко у Спока из рук, припустил по тропинке.  
\- Извините! – Спок еще раз вежливо кивнул хозяину дома и побежал следом, не забыв захватить пакет.  
Когда они отбежали на достаточное расстояние, Джим остановился и завертел яблоко в руках, рассматривая его со всех сторон.   
\- Оно реально огромное. Как мы его будем есть? У меня нет ножа.   
\- Боюсь, придется подождать до дома. – Спок подавил вздох, глядя на яблоко.  
\- Еще чего! Будем кусать по очереди. – И Джим первым впился зубами в сочную мякоть, сок сразу потек по подбородку. Спок как завороженный смотрел на лицо друга – сияющие синевой глаза, в которых отражалось небо, непослушные волосы, золотистые, как кожура яблока, которое Джим держал в руке.  
\- Кусай ты! – Спок осторожно принял яблоко и откусил небольшой кусочек, чувствуя, как, несмотря на все его старания есть аккуратно, сок все равно течет, и что на этот раз настала очередь Джима на него смотреть.   
Так они и шли, попеременно кусая яблоко, пока от него не остался один огрызок.  
Джим задумчиво вертел его в руке, периодически подкидывая, не спеша выбрасывать.  
\- Что ты собираешься с ним делать? – спросил Спок, с интересом следя за манипуляциями Джима.   
\- Не знаю. Оставлю на память. – Ухмыльнулся Джим. – Это своего рода тоже… доказательство дружбы. – Сказал он и взял Спока за руку. Тот не возражал.  
  
  
  
  
Так проходило лето. Они купались, загорали, рыбачили – Спок всегда отпускал пойманную рыбу к вящему неудовольствию Джима – бегали наперегонки, лазали по крышам и еще не раз наведывались в гости в сад. У мистера Пайка уже кончились выходные, и дети его больше не видели, но, похоже, хозяин предупредил садовника, потому что ворчливый Джек теперь всегда их пускал, впрочем, всегда бормоча себе что-то под нос насчет малолетних шалопаев. Джим убедил Аманду купить Споку земную одежду – она была только рада, вдвоем они смогли заставить Спока переодеться, чего тот отчаянно не хотел делать и еще больше надулся, когда Джим начал покатываться со смеху – Спок выглядел в земной одежде ну очень непривычно.  
И всегда им было о чем поговорить – Джим рассказывал Споку о своей семье и жизни в Айове, а Спок – о своей и о том, как учатся дети на Вулкане.   
\- Я бы прошел. – Самодовольно сказал Джим, когда в первый раз услышал о кахс-ване.  
Спок почему-то в этом совсем не сомневался.   
Также Джим учил его ругаться. Сам Спок был не в восторге, но глядя, как забавляется Джим, он тайно радовался.   
\- Ну же, Спок! Давай, ты сможешь! Ну давай, скажи «ублюдок!». Уверяю тебя, станет легче и ты избавишься от этой кислой физиономии!  
\- Джим, я не вижу причины, по которой мне стало бы легче от произнесения слов, несущих негативную окраску и единиц обсценной лексики.  
\- Да ладно! Ну давай!  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну Спок! Скажи!  
\- Нет.  
\- Это же так легко! Только представь – возвращаешься ты на Вулкан и говоришь всем этим остроухим придуркам: «Еще раз обзовете мою маму шлюхой, я всем надаю под зад, вы, высокомерные ублюдки!»…  
\- …  
\- ...Ну скажи!  
\- Нет.   
  
И все же, лето неумолимо приближалось к концу. Спок уже мог чувствовать изменения в воздухе – ветер стал холоднее, чаще проходили дожди, и Джим начинал все чаще хмуриться. Когда Спок спрашивал его, то мальчишка только отмахивался и сразу менял тему, широко улыбаясь.  
Но Спок видел, что улыбка эта была фальшивой.  
Однажды Джим пришел к ним домой и застал Аманду за сборами.   
\- Куда-то собираетесь, миссис Грейсон? – удивленно спросил Джим, оглядывая масштабы беспорядка, царившего в комнате – вещи и пакеты были повсюду.  
\- Скоро начнется учебный сезон, милый. – Ответила женщина, улыбаясь мальчику. – Мы улетаем. Держу пари, и за тобой скоро прилетит мама.  
Джим сглотнул. Возвращаться к Фрэнку, снова? Ему меньше всего хотелось об этом думать сейчас.  
\- Когда? Когда вы улетаете?  
\- Через неделю. Спок тебе не сказал? – удивилась Аманда.  
\- Н-нет. – Джим замотал головой, чувствуя как слезы обиды жгут глаза. На ум пришли слова Сэма. «Они всегда уходят, Джимми. Близкие всегда уходят».  
\- Джим? – Спок обеспокоенно спустился по лестнице. Он был на втором этаже, и вдруг почувствовал странный неприятный толчок внутри, будто предчувствие чего-то плохого.  
\- Пошли? – Джим увидел Спока и улыбнулся своей фальшивой улыбкой. Вулканец кивнул матери и поскорее проследовал за другом, не понимая причин его дискомфорта.  
Они вышли на улицу и Джим долгое время шел молча, пока Спок, наконец, не взял его за руку и не развернул к себе.  
\- Джим? Что не так?  
\- Что не так?! – неожиданно взорвался землянин. – Что не так?! Ты уезжаешь – вот что не так!!!  
\- Джим… - Спок расстроенно взглянул другу в лицо, но тот отвел глаза, на которых выступили злые слезы. – Я не понимаю… ты знал, что мне придется уехать. Мы с матерью приехали на Землю лишь на лето, и это не было секретом.   
\- Ты не сказал мне! – Упрямо возразил Джим.  
\- О чем?   
\- О том, что улетаешь через неделю!  
\- Я собирался… - начал Спок, но замолчал. Как ему объяснить другу, что именно этого он и боялся? Что он собирался сказать давно, но каждый раз глядя на улыбку Джима, не решался, откладывал на потом, а теперь…  
\- Собирался! Так что ж не сказал?!   
\- Джим, это всего лишь Вулкан… он не так далеко от Земли, как, например…  
\- Да, всего лишь другая планета! – Джим всплеснул руками и, отвернувшись, зашагал прочь.   
\- Джим, постой! Я должен вернуться, мне нужно продолжать обучение, я не могу оставаться здесь, с тобой…  
\- Ты бы мог пойти в земную школу!  
\- Джим, я вулканец…  
\- Наполовину!  
\- Джим…  
\- Ясно. – Джим резко остановился. - Знаешь что? Ну и вали на свой Вулкан! Нахрен мне такой друг не сдался! – зло выкрикнул он и, развернувшись, бросился прочь, а Спок остался стоять, обескураженный и несчастный, чувствуя, как в груди ворочается комок чужой боли пополам со своей.  
  
  
  
Всю оставшуюся неделю Спок не видел Джима – тот его избегал, каждый раз прячась в новых местах, где они со Споком не были, или не выходя из дома. Вулканец каждый раз оставлял другу послания, но Джим их игнорировал. В день отлета Спок, скрепя сердце, ждал, что Джим как-то даст о себе знать, но тот молчал.  
Вещи были собраны, мать вызвала аэротакси…   
Аманда видела состояние сына, но помочь ничем не могла – Спок попросту не реагировал ни на какие утешения и увещевания, молча сидя и глядя на моросящий за окном дождь.   
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
\- Ну, все, пора. Спок, ты иди, я сейчас поднимусь, проверю, не забыли ли мы чего… - с этими словами Аманда пошла наверх, а Спок послушно вышел на крыльцо, надев рюкзак, на покупке которого настоял Джим.  
Дождь затянул весь город серой пеленой и краски размылись, однако Спок все равно заметил золотистый отблеск на земле у крыльца. Наклонившись, мальчик поднял предмет – это была небольшая коробочка, завернутая в золотистую подарочную бумагу, к ней была прикреплена бирка с расплывшимися уже чернильными буквами, но даже если бы Спок не смог прочитать, он все равно знал, от кого этот подарок. Похоже, коробочка пролежала здесь целый день.  
\- Милый, ты готов? Боже, Спок, не стой под дождем, садись скорее!  
Спок поспешно сунул сверток в карман и занял сиденье рядом с матерью. Желтый аэрокар тихо зажужжал – и стартовал с места.  
Космопорт был недалеко, и вскоре Аманда и Спок уже разместились в пассажирском крейсере, готовом ко взлету. Двигатели взревели, послышался сигнал герметичного закрытия дверей…  
Вулканец вертел подарок в руках, не решаясь развернуть, как вдруг он почувствовал странный толчок - и, повинуясь интуиции, выглянул в иллюминатор.   
Джим стоял под дождем рядом с посадочным полем и махал рукой, Спок не слышал, что тот кричал, но отчего-то мог точно воспроизвести все дословно.  
\- Чертов идиот! Вот нахрена, нахрена тебе надо было обязательно уезжать! Мы все равно останемся друзьями, даже если я тебя больше никогда не увижу, слышишь? Чертов сукин ты сын!  
Спок почувствовал, как где-то в груди разливается тепло и коснулся рукой стекла.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Джим…  
Крейсер взлетел и Спок, наконец, решился развернуть подарок. Под оберточной бумагой, основательно подмокшая, была записка:  
«Спок! Прости меня! Я идиот. Кажется, ты говорил, что у твоей мамы на вулкане есть оранжерея? Мне кажется, тебе – и ей – это понравится!»  
Спок осторожно заглянул в коробочку:   
Там были яблочные семечки.  
\- Krenath!* – Пробормотал он, улыбаясь, не заметив, как покосилась на него Аманда. – Есть же видеосвязь…  
_______________________  
*ублюдок 


End file.
